Bitacora HG: 14 Dias de febrero
by Alejandra Black-Potter
Summary: Como todo alumno responsable en Hogwarts -que solo gente endemoniadamente obsesionada con el estudio como ella-, Hermione llevaba una bitácora, donde no solo hacia anotaciones de su vida cotidiana sino que también tomaba nota de cualquiera que conociese.


**Bitácora H. G: 14 días de febrero**

**Disclaimer:** todo de JKR, nada mío.

**Advertencia:** algo OOC, aunque este dentro del sexto libro, le quite a Oliver Wood algunos años de encima, en el canon proclaman que él se encontraba en 7 cuando Harry entro a primero, no sé si sea así, si no, corríjanme por favor, en fin, ya ni con cirugía se rejuvenece así joder!

**Advertencia 2:** esto es slash, relacion chico/chico, si te sientes ofendido, puedes salir, si sigues; es problema tuyo.

_Reto para san Valentín para mí y mi querida amiga marpesa-faneli y como regalo para todas ustedes._

* * *

Como todo alumno responsable en Hogwarts -que solo gente endemoniadamente obsesionada con el estudio como ella-, Hermione llevaba una bitácora, donde no solo hacia anotaciones de su vida cotidiana sino que también tomaba nota de cualquiera que conociese.

Ese día que era sábado 7 de febrero, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien en la sección que dedicaba exclusivamente para Harry, si, ya que así era como sabía si su amigo tenía algún problema interno (el cual ella pudiese ayudar a arreglar), ya que tenia pequeñas notas que eran desde _"esta algo ido" "sueña despierto", "se sonroja demasiado" y "parece __Hufflepuff__ de primero", no es que tuviese nada contra los Hufflepuff pero los chicos de primero de esta casa simplemente eran desesperantes-_reviso el área que dedicaba las tareas pendientes y vio con gran satisfacción que no tenía ninguna por las siguientes 3 semanas y, así, poder investigar a su amigo- regreso su vista a la bitácora y decidió que, siendo ya 7 días con todo tipo de notas acerca del comportamiento de Harry; tendría que investigar.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

**Sábado 7°.**

A Hermione Jean Granger nada se le escurría de los dedos y precisamente era gracias a ese don que, desde el primer día de febrero, noto un cambio en su amigo Harry- que en ese momento se encontraba a un par de mesas mas allá de la suya en la biblioteca, con un montón de libros de flores y cara de confusión y consternación- se comportaba como Hufflepuff. Decidida, Hermione se paro delante de su amigo para descubrir de una vez por todas las razones de su comportamiento.

-hmpf- carraspeo.

-…….- Harry en ese momento estaba hasta las narices dentro del libro que ni se entero que la castaña trataba de llamar su atención.

Trato de hacer su voz algo aguda y…-señor Potter 50 puntos menos para gryffindor ¡¡¡¡por no cuidar los libros!!!!-igualita a Madame Pince.

-¿Qué? ¿POR QUE? No he hecho…. ah eres tu- volvió su vista al libro frente suyo- casi me matas de un susto herm-cambio de hoja- dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo rotundamente con la mirada de yo-se-que-pasa-algo-y-no-te-salvas y supo que no podría ocultarle nada más; se había dado cuenta.

-Esto… está bien, siéntate por favor- la castaña así lo hizo- bueno…. Yo….esteeee…….-

-Dilo de una vez Harry- la castaña tenía muchas virtudes, pero la paciencia no era una de ellas.

-Eh estado recibiendo, Em. … ciertos presentes desde el primero de febrero y el primer presente venia con una nota, que por cierto me invitaba a descifrar el mensaje de dichos presentes y bueno eso es lo que eh estado haciendo y….-

-…y su pongo que todos estos libros que tienes aquí tienen que ver con dichos presentes, dime Harry si mi intuición es incorrecta pero creo que esos _presentes _son rosas ¿no?- la castaña se dio cuenta al instante ya que para que Harry recibiera presentes de alguien que invite a descifrar su significado y por si fuera poco ah estado recibiendo muchos, era lógico que fuesen rosas (además de que todos los libros estaban abiertos en la sección de las rosas XD.)

A Harry se le subieron los colores el solo recordar que esas rosas estaban en una esquina entre su cama y su baúl ocultas de todos con un encantamiento para que nunca se marchitaran.

-No, estas en lo correcto-dijo con timidez.

-Y hasta ahora ¿cuántas rosas van?-pregunto con cierto grado de curiosa diversión

-Siete-

La castaña sonrió, rodeo la mesa ya que estaba sentada frente a Harry.

-Aparta aparta-se sentó a su lado- haber-estaba determinada a ayudar a su amigo- me darás la lista de las rosas que te ha mandado en el orden en que las fuiste recibiendo.

El moreno obedeció y en un pergamino fue anotando las flores que le habían mandado hasta ese momento.

Hermione leyó.

_Blanca, negra, gris, azul, verde, rosa y rojo burdeos. _

_-_Veamos busquemos el significado de la rosa blanca ¿o ya lo has averiguado?-pregunto comenzando a buscar el color de la rosa- así también podremos saber si quien te las manda es una chica……o…… un chico.

-De hecho, hasta hoy he tomado conciencia de buscarle significado, ya que imagine que solo sería una, pero imagina mi sorpresa al ver otra a la mañana siguiente- dijo con tono abochornado, el solo pensamiento de que podría ser un chico lo intimidaba, no sabía si le gustaban también los hombres, per un recuerdo fugaz de haberse hallado reconociendo que su rubio némesis era apuesto le dio la respuesta.

--…Harry cuando pase este tipo de cosas, no lo pases por alto, siempre es bueno investigar- dijo con todo meditativo sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su amigo- …… oh aquí esta mira- le mostro un libro grande y grueso, pagina 237 párrafo 5.

_**Las rosas blancas:**__  
_

_Guardar un secreto. _

_Te merezco.  
Son el símbolo de la pureza y de la inocencia. Normalmente, es el color elegido por las novias para sus ramos de flores el día de la boda porque significa que durará toda la vida.  
Las rosas blancas también están unidas al amor. Una pareja que se regala este tipo de rosas quiere demostrarse que esperan un futuro sólido con ella. Significan amor puro, feliz y para siempre.  
Además, si una persona cercana está enferma, este es el color de flor que deberá regalar para demostrarle que se está pendiente de ella. _

Hermione comprendió al instante, le estaban declarando amor y lo consideraban puro y esa persona quería ser merecedora del amor de Harry además de asegurarle que un futuro con el sería maravilloso, eso significaba que quien gustaba de Harry era un él y no un ella, un asomo de sonrisa satisfecha hizo aparición pero así de rápido llego, se fue.

-Bien eso quiere decir que tiene un secreto y tiene que ver contigo además de que te dice que te considera puro e inocente- soltó una risilla- yo lo dudo… Auch dolió-

Harry le había dado un zape- bueno sigamos con la…negra haber…….mmm

-Herm-la castaña volteo a verlo y vio los enormes ojos verdes de Harry.

-Gracias por ayudarme en vez de regañarme- dijo apunto de las lagrimas.

-No seas tonto, yo no haría eso, Harry-recordó como había estado el moreno horas atrás sufriendo por investigar y no tubo remedio que ayudarlo; porque era su amigo-……mira aquí esta- señalo la página 239 párrafo 6

_**Las rosas Negras:**_

_Significan separación y tristeza, muerte y nocturnidad._

-Parece ser que este chico esta triste… Um no puedo decirte bien lo que quiere decir, haber dime que otra rosa recibiste.

Harry leyó la lista- rosa gris- y enseguida vio como Hermione hojeaba y hojeaba hasta que dio con su blanco.

-Aquí, mira- era la pagina 241, primer párrafo, miro y leyó.

_  
__**Las rosas Grises:**_

_Significan desconsuelo, aburrimiento y vejez.__  
_

Harry miro a la castaña-…… ¿significa que esta triste y desconsolado?

Hermione comprendía. Harry no. Entonces decidió ver el resto de las rosas y observo que las últimas cuatro se encontraban en la misma página, 243 y sin mirar al moreno leyó:

_**Las rosas azules**__: _

_Significa confianza, reserva, armonía y afecto.  
_

_**Losas verdes**__: _

_Significa esperanza, descanso juventud y equilibrio._

_**Las rosas rosadas: **_

_Por favor créeme._

_Regalar una flor rosada es la forma, mediante flores, de agradecer un favor importante. También significa el aprecio que se tienen por alguien. El rosado lleva consigo el significado de ausencia de maldad, es decir, no hay ninguna doble intención en la persona que se las ofrezca. Por eso, la persona que regala este ramo de flores es de fiar. Si el color del ramo de flores es rosado suave, significa admiración y simpatía._

_**Las rosas rojas (Burdeos)**__: _

_Significa belleza inconsciente.  
_

Harry escuchaba a su amiga, sin comprender, pero vio reflejado en esos ojos castaños la luz de la comprensión y decidió que era hora de que herm compartiera con el su conocimiento.

-Entonces……… que significa esto Hermione, puedo hacerme una idea pero no es concisa y tú lo sabes, dime…por favor-

Ella hablo sin dudar.

-Mira, Harry. Te diré el mensaje que te quiere decir con estas siete rosas: con el simple hecho de mandarte la rosa blanca esta queriéndote decir que tiene un secreto; gusta de ti que, si estas a su lado tendrás un futuro seguro a su lado pero, si, esta triste y desconsolado porque sabe que no puede ser, eso dicen las rosas negra y gris, a si mismo conserva esperanza y te lo dice con la verde, con la rosa te quiere expresar que no tiene malas intenciones y te reafirma que te quiere y con la rojo burdeos dice que gusta de ti por tu belleza inconsciente, en otras palabras que él ve la belleza que hay en ti y que tú no has notado aun Harry.

Harry estaba extasiado, cualquiera que tuviera un secreto así y que dijera que él era bello y no encontrara otra forma de cómo expresarlo más que con flores era una persona que a Harry le gustaría conocer, nadie le había dicho algo así, bueno era con flores pero el resultado era el mismo y el moreno se sentía con ganas que a la mañana siguiente hubiera otra rosa y otro significado para descubrir quién era el que suspiraba por él.

-¿De verdad… cree que… soy… bello?- no pudiendo decir más e imploro a la castaña por una respuesta con la mirada.

-Oh, Harry ¿de verdad no lo has notado? Todo Hogwarts lo nota, eres el chico más bello que haya conocido, eres tierno, dulce, amable, siempre estas cuando te necesitan y darías la vida por cualquiera que fuese tu amigo y quien no, y sobre todo, tienes unos ojazos increíblemente verdes y ese cuerpo… ahora si bendigo a quien haya creado el Quidditch, no le digas a Ron que te dije esto, o se pondrá como oso.

Harry y la castaña imaginaron al pelirrojo y soltaron una pequeña carcajada, en ese momento Draco Malfoy pasaba por ahí y el moreno noto su presencia y vio en él una mirada que nunca había visto antes, y no era de odio, pero si algo que no pudo reconocer, se sonrojó.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

**Domingo 8°.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con ansiedad, y sabia a que se debía, volteo a ver su mesita de noche y ahí estaba, puntual como siempre, la rosa de todos los días, se estiro y pudo notar que esta rosa era una combinación exquisita de rojo y amarillo y, gracias a que Hermione se lo aconsejo, saco un libro de la biblioteca el cual era una recopilación de todos los demás que había estado leyendo, bendijo a la castaña por buscárselo y encontró la rosa y leyó:

**_Rosas rojo con amarillo:_**

_  
Son sinónimo de sentimientos joviales y alegría, magnetismo y festividad_

Anoto el significado para que la castaña siguiera descifrando quien pudiese ser aquel chico que se ganaba un poquito su corazón cada día más, aunque por alguna extraña razón sabia que el chico _sabia _que él estaba tomando enserio su labor de descifrar el códice de rosas y eso lo tenía feliz.

Decidió que ya que era domingo, podría levantarse e ir al comedor antes de que todo Hogwarts despertase, así que entro al baño y se desvistió como autómata, pensando en él, el chico de las rosas, ahora _su _chico de las rosas y toda la sangre que se hallaba en su cuerpo se agolpo rápidamente desde su cuello hasta su cabeza, convirtiéndolo en un farol, apuro la ducha y salió lo más rápido posible de ahí, antes de que su perversa mentecita le diera ideas que, si no se apuraba, tomaría en cuenta.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Los pocos que ya se encontraban en el Gran comedor hicieron silencio cuando Harry entro por él, pero ya que era inmune a ese tipo de atenciones, ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta, llego a su sitio, se sentó para proceder a tomar unas tostadas y un poco de mermelada de frambuesa, ya que esta era su favorita, estaba por dar un bocado a su tostada cuando una muy sonriente Hermione Granger se sentó a su lado y supo que su tostada tendría que esperar.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Después de haber masacrado a preguntas a su moreno amigo Hermione regreso a la sala común de gryffindor y en ese instante se encontraba en uno de los sillones individuales frente a la chimenea ahora apagada, para poner al día su bitácora, ya que había aprovechado la información que el moreno le había dado.

_Bitácora: _

_Domingo 1 de febrero:_

_Primera rosa: blanca: un secreto. _

_Lunes 2 de febrero:_

_Segunda rosa: negra: su terrible tristeza._

_Martes 3 de febrero:_

_Tercera rosa: gris: y un terrible desconsuelo._

_Miércoles 4 de febrero:_

_Cuarta rosa: azul: un gran afecto y una gran confianza._

_Jueves 5 de febrero:_

_Quinta rosa: verde: paz y esperanza._

_Viernes 6 de febrero:_

_Sexta rosa: rosa: su querer._

_Sábado 7 de febrero:_

_Séptima rosa: rojo burdeos: su belleza, interior y exterior._

_Domingo 8 de febrero:_

_Octava rosa: amarillo y rojo: alegría y fiesta; está feliz._

Como con las anteriores rosas no pudo anotar nada decidió que a partir de esta (la octava) llevaría un control y pondría pequeños comentarios y, así, poder saber quién era el chico que había dado el corazón a su querido amigo.

_Febrero 8:_

_Hoy Harry ah recibido su octava rosa, que obvio indica que el chico ya se ah dado cuenta que Harry a puesto empeño en su búsqueda, ¿será que, esta siempre cerca de nosotros? ¿Cada rosa, desde su declaración, han sido sucesos de la vida cotidiana entre ellos?_

No pudo seguir escribiendo ya que su pelirrojo amigo se acababa de sentar junto a ella con una cara de bobo encima

-Y… ¿te ah ido bien?, ¿lo has visto?- la castaña sabía que si pero no quitaba lo divertido de la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes saber si vengo de ver a alguien o no? ¿Si es ella o él?- pregunto el chico rojo como su cabello y con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Simple, soy una chica- y como si esa fuese la respuesta que pudiese explicarle todo a Ron, se marcho de ahí con una sonrisa, se le hacía tarde para su cita.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Caminaba distraída, era tarde para su encuentro en la biblioteca y sabia que sería reñida por su impuntualidad, pensaba que si la sangre de veela pudiera ser usada para- de repente choco contra algo, perdió el equilibrio pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar el piso, fuertes brazos la aprisionaron.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, Granger, podrías lastimarte- conocía esa vos pero algo no andaba bien.

-Disculpa, fue mi culpa por andar distraída, gracias por ayudarme… Malfoy – si, el arrogante slytherin estaba ahí, justo frente a ella pero, algo seguía sin ir bien.

-… solo… ten más cuidado, nos vemos Granger- la miro y siguió su marcha, ah, eso era lo que no andaba bien, no era la altanera serpiente de antes. Era, hasta cierto punto, ¿amable? Tendría que investigar.

Salió rápido de sus cavilaciones y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca, estaría en problemas.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Se encontraba hablando con Oliver el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de gryffindor, este le había estado dando vueltas a un asunto algo así que tenía que ver con el próximo san Valentín o eso creía , se veía sonrojado y hasta cierto punto; adorable, pero él no lo notaba en lo más mínimo ya que estaba dedicando su atención única y exclusivamente al chico de las rosas, de repente todo se quedo en silencio, se encontraban en el corredor cerca del gran comedor y varios alumnos se detuvieron y lo miraron esperando algo, y Harry se preguntaba el ¿Qué?

-¿Me has oído Harry?- dijo Oliver, parecía algo ofendido.

-Ah, disculpa Oliver, ¿qué fue lo último que preguntaste?- dijo con una carita de tierna confusión.

Todos alrededor empezaron a rumorar. Oliver tratando de no rodar los ojos y sabiendo que esta sería su única oportunidad volvió a preguntar

-Dije que, ¿si te gustaría ser mi Valentín este año Harry?

Muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez, uno de los vidrios del corredor exploto, un pequeño de primero se cayó de la impresión y un fúrico Draco Malfoy paso hecho tromba a su lado, pero no sin antes darle una mirada cargada de una buena dosis de odio a Oliver Wood.

Harry simplemente lo miro raro y volvió su vista a Oliver.

-En realidad, Oliver, no creo que sea posible es que…-

-No, déjalo solo no salgas con, no eres tu Oliver, soy yo y…-

-Eh en verdad, si eres tu Oliver, mira lo que pasa es que, a mi no me gustas- las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso, abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo sin habla.

Oliver lo miro boquiabierto y dándole una mirada que podría significar cualquier cosa menos afecto, y se marcho con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Esa noche, la cena para Harry fue un mar de confusión, Ron babeaba mirando hacia la mesa slytherin, Hermione estaba perdida en un grueso volumen ha cerca de las criaturas mágicas oscuras, todos en la mesa gryffindor estaban en tensión por el rechazo de Harry hacia Oliver, los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se mantenían a la expectativa cuchicheando entre sí; y los slytherin de sexto miraban al moreno como si lo quisieran echar al lago con un _Incárcero_, un _silencius_ y dárselo de pelota de playa al calamar gigante, "ah sí, que buena cena" se decía Harry, "la mejor del mundo"," solo falta que venga mi querido némesis y todo será…" pero mientras pensaba en esto miraba al respectivo lugar del susodicho y su sorpresa fue grande al notar que no estaba y Theodore Nott lo miro con una mirada de resentimiento y ¿compasión?. En definitiva esa era una cena para recordar, "que alegría"

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Cuando Harry salió del comedor, juraría que todos los slytherins lo miraban raro, hasta Parkinson que ya nunca les hacía caso le gruño algo acerca de leones estúpidos y serpientes altaneras; pero ahora en el resguardo de su habitación, podría descansar, ya el día siguiente seria lunes y su primera hora seria con _justamente _los slytherin de sexto, Harry ya se imaginaba, disfrutando en la mas y gratificante clase que haya tenido y tendría la dicha de seguir cursando con su profesor favorito _pociones y Snape._

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

_**Lunes 9°.**__  
_

_**Las rosas amarillas:**_

_  
Me importas. Celos.  
Suele ser la rosa ideal para regalar a un adolescente.  
Para los más supersticiosos, este color trae consigo una advertencia. Si la persona que las regala no es muy cercana, puede tener una segunda intención tras su sonrisa. Sin embargo, para la gente escéptica, las rosas amarillas significan satisfacción y alegría y son una buena forma de festejar entre amigos un cumpleaños o un día significativo._

La castaña volteo a ver a Harry y este a su vez la vio a ella, había ido a verla después de la clase de transformaciones, era lunes 9 y ya que esta tenía la de runas el moreno había ido a decirle el nuevo color de rosa con libro en mano para que pudiesen verlo juntos, se encontraban en el pasillo, afuera del salón. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Harry el significado y la versión que ella tenía para este.

-Tengo una teoría, y… no sé si este en lo correcto, ¿me dejaras decirte todo lo que pienso y después preguntar?- el moreno simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la sala común de gryffindor, después de haber atravesado el retrato de la dama gorda la castaña comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, supongo que la rosa roja y amarillo descubriste el significado, estaba feliz, contento, esto me lleva a suponer que te ah observado o se ah encontrado en el mismo sitio que tu, bien esta rosa amarilla, indica lo que la anterior, la rosa, si tiene una intención, le importas. Quiere estar contigo. Esta celoso Harry y esto me lleva a la teoría de que, te envía las rosas con forme el sentimiento y lo que te quiere decir con ello y creo que estos sentimientos son momentos que pasas con él, ahora debes pensar Harry, hay personas con las que convives más que con otras y este chico ah tenido encuentros contigo de todo tipo, exceptuando la rosa blanca, ya que esta fue una declaración, piensa, dime hechos relevantes, con chicos que han pasado a través de la semana._  
_

Harry comenzó a recordar.

-Bien el domingo tuve un encuentro amable con Malfoy en la biblioteca, vi a Smith, pues me pelee con el ya sabes, es un pesado. Eh el lunes tuve una pelea con Malfoy, no sé que le paso, yo estaba platicando con Cho- la castaña lo miro mal- si ya se, ya se, herm, quiere mi fama pero bueno, me beso como no tienes idea y de repente Malfoy se nos ah quedando viendo y diciendo que porque no nos íbamos a un salón a manosearnos así que pues; nos peleamos, luego el martes, Malfoy me provocó, el beso con Ginny cerca del corredor del séptimo piso- asintiendo Hermione le aseguro que estaba enterada- él se encontraba dando sus rondas de prefecto y yo me había encontrado con Ginny en las cocinas así que regresamos juntos y Malfoy quiso molestarnos pero lo ignore, luego el miércoles casi me caigo por el idiota de Smith en el tercer piso y Malfoy me agarro antes de que azotara en el piso así que le agradecí, le pregunte que tal su día y él me contesto amable y confundido ya sabes, si me salva el rostro por lo menos hay que ser amables ¿no?- Hermione estaba atenta a todo lo que le relataba Harry y asentía cuando estaba enterada o de acuerdo con algo o negaba si no sabía o no lo consentía- pues se puso raro y se largo, así: jueves, Um jueves creo que solo lo vi en la clase de pociones y pues solo le salude con un cabeceo y a, si una sonrisa- Hermione lo miro raro-bueno es que se veía tan gracioso con la cara que puso por el saludo que le di, solo lo salude por la salvada de mi lindo y hermoso rostro…eh pero que pesada-herm le acababa de dar un zape- en fin – hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y la morena rodo los ojos divertida- y de ahí no tuve ningún encuentro así, intenso, agresivo ni nada por el estilo, ya sabes, solo correr de aquí para allá con todas las clases extras que tocan el viernes y el sábado, justamente cuando te contaba de las rosas, Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca y me miro… distinto, fue extraño, el domingo, no paso nada más que yo buscando por toda la torre mis deberes y hoy no he visto a nadie y no eh tenido contacto más que con los de mis clases, Malfoy por supuesto ni sus luces, no nos toca clases con los slytherins, mmm… no miento, ayer cuando rechacé a Oliver por lo de san Valentín, ocurrió que se rompió una ventana del pasillo y Malfoy paso por ahí hecho furia y miro con el más puro odio a Oliver.

La castaña lo miro pensativa, ya sabía quién era el que mandaba las rosas a su amigo, pero solo necesitaba saber con qué rosa se descubriría.

-Hola.- saludo un chico al parecer de segundo.

-Hola- contestaron a coro.

-Hermione ¿verdad?- la castaña asintió- Theodore Nott te busca, dice que te espera en la biblioteca.

-Gracias- el chico asintió y se fue- bien Harry, has oído, me buscan.

Se paro pero antes de poder salir huyendo el moreno hablo.

-¿Desde cuándo tu y Nott se encuentran en la biblioteca herm?- pregunto el moreno con una mueca picara; sospechaba

-Bueno, sabes que comparte clase de runas con migo, tenemos proyectos en equipos de dos desde el año pasado, y la profesora ha decidido conservar los equipos ya que nos acoplamos muy bien… "demasiado bien" pensó- Harry la miro raro.

-Bien, diviértete- salió antes que la castaña con una sonrisa de suficiencia, rayos, truenos y centellas, la habían descubierto.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Se encontraban cerca del 7 piso, rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, pero claro, les gustaba jugar, el moreno le mordió el lóbulo izquierdo y eso hace que casi grite como nenita.

-Vamos…-otro beso- estamos cerca, nos oirán si seguimos aquí.

-No seas quejica, o me dirás que esto no te excita- dijo sensualmente a la vez que hacía más prolongado el roce de sus caderas, eso lo distrajo y gimió dulcemente.

-Vamos, es hora de…-no pudo seguir porque el moreno mordió ese punto entre su cuello y hombros que sabía lo volvía loco, maldita serpiente, pero aun así no se rindió- vamos, los prefectos se acercaran, ya estamos aquí…

Oyeron pasos, y el moreno se paseo tres veces por la pared y la puerta de roble apareció, lo vio meterse y hacerle señas sensuales de que le siguiera y cerró la puerta, camino firme, iba a abrir la puerta cuando una vos conocida lo asusto.

-Hola Ron, espero te diviertas, Zabini- y se fue de ahí, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y en sus ojos.

-Vaya, por eso es la sabelotodo, esa Granger sí que es perceptiva, vamos león entra, que esta noche no te dejare dormir- y acto seguido, un aun muy choqueado Ron Weasley fue arrastrado al interior de la habitación.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

**Martes 10°.**

_**Las rosas rojas:**_

_No sólo son símbolo del amor, un simple amigo se las puede enviar haciendo halago a la belleza y al respeto que los une.  
Se trata de uno de los colores más excitantes y pasionales en una rosa.  
Principalmente, las rosas rojas son el símbolo del amor, sobre todo los jóvenes enamorados las eligen para regalárselas a su pareja, pero también se pueden emplear como regalo a un amigo como muestra de respeto._

Ese martes a Harry se le había hecho tarde, y por ello no pudo ver la rosa que le habían mandado hasta esa hora, cuando llego de cenar en el gran comedor y se encontró con esa hermosa rosa roja en su buro, al parecer algo dentro de el crecía hacia su enamorado admirador, si esa rosa color rojo significaba eso, el se moría por saber inmediatamente quien era, fuese quien fuese, él quería saberlo, anhelaba saberlo, "que Hufflepuff te oyes, solo falta que vayas por ahí ayudando a todo el mundo aunque te pidiesen que saltaras de la torre de astronomía y tu lo harías encantado". Ahora con esa rosa sabia que aquel chico de las rosas no era un simple loco admirador, que lo _amaba de verdad _quería saber quién era; _necesitaba _saber quien era.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

_**Jueves 12°**_

_**Las rosas naranjas:**_

_Denota entusiasmo y deseo pasional.  
_

_**Blancas con borde rojo: **_

_Unión_

Hermione termino de leer y enseguida se fue a su bitácora, escribió lo último de las rosas y miro con satisfacción su trabajo:

_Domingo 1 de febrero:_

_Primera rosa: blanca: un secreto. _

_Lunes 2 de febrero:_

_Segunda rosa: negra: su terrible tristeza._

_Martes 3 de febrero:_

_Tercera rosa: gris: y un terrible desconsuelo._

_Miércoles 4 de febrero:_

_Cuarta rosa: azul: un gran afecto y una gran confianza._

_Jueves 5 de febrero:_

_Quinta rosa: verde: paz y esperanza._

_Viernes 6 de febrero:_

_Sexta rosa: rosa: su querer._

_Sábado 7 de febrero:_

_Séptima rosa: rojo burdeos: su belleza, interior y exterior._

_Domingo 8 de febrero:_

_Octava rosa: amarillo y rojo: alegría y fiesta; está feliz._

_Lunes 9 de febrero:_

_Novena rosa: amarilla: celos; le importa demasiado_

_Martes 10 de febrero:_

_Decima rosa: roja: respeto; te amo._

_Miércoles 11 de febrero:_

_Onceava rosa: naranja; te deseo._

_Jueves 12 de febrero:_

_Doceava rosa: blanca con bordes rojos: unión; estarás con migo._

_Viernes 13 de febrero:_

_Treceava rosa: violeta; se descubre._

Sabía que aun faltaban un día para viernes 13, o mejor dicho, mañana y si sus investigaciones y sospechas iban en la dirección correcta, "él" le daría "esa" rosa a Harry, entonces podría saber si era reamente él por su extraño comportamiento y si las rosas coincidían, tendría que hablar con cierto slytherin si quería confirmar de una vez por todas.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Harry no era de las personas que creyeran o se dejasen llevar por celebraciones como aquella, pero desde que Hermione le dijera que probablemente el chico de Las rosas se descubriera en san Valentín; Harry parecía jitomate. No era porque no le regalasen cosas, que va; si desde que llegase a Hogwarts recibía decenas de presentes de chicas y gente desconocida (entiéndase como chicos) por montones, pero nunca como aquellas rosas y sus significados, esperaba que, por Merlín no fuese así, se sentiría como colegiala y pasaría vergüenzas. "mentira" se dijo "quieres que ser presente ante ti, te robe un beso y te diga _te quiero_" le dijo una molesta vocecita, al parecer su conciencia, que caprichosamente se parecía a la voz de su amiga, Hermione. Era molesta.

Faltando solo un día para san Valentín, el moreno se encontraba vagando por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo, ya que era su hora libre del día junto con Ron, pero este tenía mejores cosas que hacer como ir a "visitar" a Dobby a las cocinas, "aja" "seguramente lo idolatrará para que le llene el pozo que tiene por estomago", iba tan concentrado en como tendría la cara ron en ese momento, que no se dio cuenta a tiempo que estaba próximo a chocar con alguien que venía en similar estado de concentración, hasta que paso.

Plash.

-Auch.

-Auch.

Harry abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando al culpable de su desgracia, que para su gran sorpresa, se encontraba encima de él; a unos centímetros de su cara.

-No es por ser grosero pero, me asfixias Malfoy, y hablo literalmente.

Y Malfoy seguía ahí sin moverse y mirándolo de la misma forma que lo miro en la biblioteca y algo dentro de él se removió.

-Hmpf… lo… Um lo siento- se paro y extendió su mano hacia Harry, y un asomo de violeta por las túnicas de Malfoy llamo su atención y observo con más atención que parecía ser un pétalo, tal vez una flor… -tomo la mano-Gracias, eh creo que yo eh tenido la culpa, sabes, discúlpame Malfoy- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

-En ese caso, también ha sido culpa mía, estaba distraído, así que quedamos a mano, entonces, que pases buen día Potter- hizo una mueca que pareció ser una sonrisa y se fue retomando el rumbo de su caminata.

-Adiós…- Harry se quedo ahí, mirándolo, "y si… ¡Ja! no tonterías" se dijo.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Tenía hambre, y, sinceramente no quería toparse con nadie a esas horas de la noche, claro que siendo las 3 de la mañana era lógico que tanto como prefectos, maestros, fantasmas y hasta Flich y la señora Norris estuviesen dormidos o en su defecto haciendo otra cosa más _satisfactorias_ que andar merodeando por los pasillos a tan altas horas. Así que ahí estaba el, bajo la capa de invisibilidad dirigiéndose a las cocinas cuando vio una sombra que se dirigía hacia el mismo rumbo que él, "bueno" pensó "así me meteré sin que ningún cuadro pueda decir que fui yo" y se fue detrás de su improvisado acompañante.

La persona rasco la pera del cuadro de frutas y Harry pudo notar que era una mano pálida y fina, pero sin llegar a ser delicada, así que supuso que sería un chico -ya que llevaba una capa que le cubría la cabeza y no podía distinguirlo bien –con igual apetito que él y lo siguió al interior de las cocinas, en el instante en el que joven entro a las cocinas un elfo inmediatamente se reverencio ante él y con voz alegre y chillona pregunto:

-Oh, joven señor, a Dobby le complace que venga a visitarnos a estas horas-

El joven murmuro algo a lo que Dobby asintió repetidas veces con una alegre sonrisa en su cara.

-Si joven dragón, Dobby se encargara de que aparezca en su alcoba como todos los días-dijo solemne.

Harry que hasta ese momento estaba contemplando silenciosamente la conversación, quedo paralizado al momento en que el joven entrego una _rosa_ violeta a Dobby y este desapareciera con ella inmediata mente, entonces el joven se dio la vuelta y Harry seguía sin poder mediar palabra, el chico paso a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia y se retiro sin más.

Dobby regreso en ese mismo instante y Harry lo miro sin seguir poder encontrar su voz.

-Joven Harry, ¡¡¡me alegra que aun siguiera aquí!!! Dobby sabe que no le gusta que sepan que está en las cocinas, por eso no le he saludado cuando entro el otro joven.

-Dobby… dime quien era el joven que te dio la rosa y a donde debías llevarla- pudo conseguir preguntar cuando su voz pareció haber regresado.

-Lo siento señor Harry, pero el joven me ah pedido que no le diga a nadie lo que hace, nadie señor, y Dobby lo prometió, no puedo faltar a mi promesa señor.

Harry sabía que Dobby a pesar de ser un elfo libre, le gustaba ayudar a los jóvenes que pidiesen su ayuda, y suponía que si esta dependía de la discreción del elfo, este la cumpliría.

-Bien, entonces, me podrías decir su nombre- pregunto ligeramente esperanzado, pero el movimiento negativo de la cabeza de Dobby le hizo entender que no.

-No puedo, el joven pidió a Dobby no decir nada, que manda, a quien y quien es el, es un secreto y una promesa señor, Dobby la cumplirá.

-Bueno Dobby, en ese caso, por favor prepárame una cesta llena de galletas y leche como siempre si no es mucha molestia- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Entro en su habitación y con algo de inseguridad se acerco a su mesa de noche y, no, no estaba ahí, lastima, había pensado que esa rosa era para él, pero se había equivocado, comió todas sus galletas y bebió toda su leche, y se durmió, mañana seria un día largo, la salida a Hogsmeade se adelantaba para la tarde del viernes y todos querían salir del castillo, y, como siempre, el seria arrastrado por sus amigos para escoger algún regalillo para el otro, y el, tal vez, solo tal vez; tendría a alguien a quien comprarle. Con ese pensamiento se durmió y nos e dio cuenta que esta vez, le hacían una visita a él.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

**Viernes 13°.**

Harry despertó por el aroma dulzón en su almohada, que por lo general olía a madera fresca gracias a que Dobby le hacia el favor de aromatizarla personal mente, así que perezosamente abrió los ojos y vio algo morado ahí, justo al lado de su almohada, se estiro por sus lentes que se encontraban en la mesilla y entonces el mundo volvió a sus formas y soltó un pequeño jadeo, ahí estaba, la misma rosa, _violeta, _se apresuro para alistarse y después de una rápida ducha y su uniforme bien puesto, su mochila y el libro de las rosas en su mano, se dirigió al gran comedor donde una siempre madrugadora Hermione Granger estaría desayunando.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Sonrió con satisfacción y miro al moreno frente a ella, no cabía duda, Theo le había insinuado quien seria aquel que andaba detrás de Harry, incluso lo chantajeo para que averiguara si Zabini sabía algo, y, los resultados: los mismos. Y ahora minutos antes cuando el moreno le contaba lo de la noche anterior y su despertar de hoy se sentía que no cabía dentro de sí, estaba clarísimo, ahora solo faltaba averiguar que intensiones tenia la serpiente con Harry y si eran así de ciertas como lo aseguraba con sus rosas, ella le ayudaría con la posible reacción de Harry, claro que con el moreno nunca se sabía, la gama de respuestas posibles que tendrían de Harry eran infinitas y una no mucho mejor que la otra, bien. No era tiempo aun de calcular su reacción, primero lo primero, visitar al snob ese.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Theo, esperaba, se había encargado de llevarlo al aula en desuso que había en 5 piso, tenía que hablar con él y si lograban superar su enemistad, podría considerar ayudarlo.

Al entrar al aula lo vio, recargado delicadamente en el escritorio que suponía, habría limpiado con un _fregoteo, _se quedo frente a él, examinándolo.

-te diría porque te cite aquí, pero eso tú lo sabes muy bien- vio como Malfoy la observaba y asentía con cautela; a la expectativa.

-bien, yo… yo solo quiero saber que buscas obtener de todo esto, me refiero a lo que en realidad _quieres _obtener de esto.

Malfoy no cambio su postura y le miro divertido.

-realmente… -cambió su expresión por una más seria y resuelta-_realmente ¿crees_ que esto es algún juego o trampa?, dime, ¿_crees_ que si esto fuera solo una trampa no habría hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo ya?

Hermione se tomo un tiempo antes de responder con lo que esperaba, no fuera muy ofensivo.

-Bueno, no creerías que de buenas a primeras te dejaría acércate a Harry ¿no?, digo, ¿acaso ya se te ha olvidado lo que a pasado entre ustedes?-lo miro frunciendo el seño- enserio Malfoy, recuerda que años de riñas entre _todos_-y recalco todos porque de cierta manera, si quería a Harry, era de todos o ninguno- no se olvidan fácilmente.

-Lo sé. Mira que no es porque me caigan de maravilla pero eh empezado a …_soportarlos_, es más, ya no me interesa molestarlos, y créeme cuando te digo que, le odie por hacerme sentir esto, que ni siquiera sabía que era hasta que tuve que… pedirle – se estaba sonrojando- a… _Pansy_ que me lo explicara- oh, siendo la rubia quien le dijese que es enamorarse, Hermione vomitaría- y… bueno, no importa, el hecho es que me eh enamorado, si, y si tú tienes algún problema con ello, siento decirte que no dejare que me quiten la oportunidad de ser feliz por lo menos una vez en mi vida, ¿queda claro?

La castaña le miro y para sorpresa del chico ahí presente sonrió.

-Bien, entonces; me encargare de preparar a Ron, mmm… supongo que también a algunos amigos mas, tengo que preparar a Harry también puesto que es el cortejado y luego…-

-Para, no necesito tu ayuda, me las puedo arreglar muy bien sin ti, lo he hecho hasta ahora y dudo que lo vaya a necesitar…-

-No lo hago precisamente por tu felicidad Malfoy, es por Harry, Ron no es alguien fácil de convencer, y si pretendes no tenerle de por medio, tendrás que aceptar que te ayude, no quiero ver la felicidad de Harry arruinada por el bocazas de Ron y por algún otro metiche, en fin, nos vemos- camino hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir se volteo con una sonrisa- bien, supongo que no esperas llevarlo a la sala de los menesteres eso es algo muy cliché, porque no algo más de ustedes, ¿Quidditch tal vez? Bien, espero que te salga perfecto _Draco._

Abrió la puerta y salió. Pero antes de irse por completo escucho una frase apenas susurrada que le dejo entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Gracias, _Hermione._

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Ron tenía la cara hecha un poema, pensó Hermione, claro, ¿quién no la tendría así después de darle a conocer semejante proposición?

-Estas de broma- dijo por fin el pelirrojo.

-No, no lo estoy- contesto con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Joder, herm, joder joder, joder, _eso _NO ES POSIBLE- dijo algo fuera de sí.

-Sí, sí lo es- contesto algo ya cansada.

-mira que si le hace algo el _hurón _ese, le mato.

-No te preocupes por eso Ron, de eso me encargare yo.

Y con eso se fueron a cenar al gran comedor.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

**Sábado 14°****.**

Ese día no recibió flor alguna, y lo entristeció mucho, así que su día fue pésimo, Snape podría ser una verdadera mandrágora cuando se lo proponía, y estas podían indignarse como él, definitivamente quedaría traumado con su profesor de pociones y la clase de herbología por el resto de su vida, después de haber recibido gritos, ¡sí! ¡Gritos! Como mandrágora departe de Snape por tropezar con él, numero 1° saliendo de la sala de los menesteres, numero 2° con el pelo amarrado y el rostro maquillado_ y _numero 3 con _mallones, _Eww, luego su mandrágora de herbología lo miro con ese estilo tan marca Snape que, ni siquiera tuvo que chillar como las demás para que Harry la soltara y no la volviera a tocar.

_Te espero a las 10 en el campo de Quidditch, lleva tu escoba._

Aun sin remitente en la nota, por la exquisita y elegante letra impresa en ella sabía de quien era, era _su _chico el que la mandaba, bien, ¿desde cuándo era _su _chico y no _él _chico de las rosas? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba, tenía que ir a alistar la ropa que llevaría esa noche.

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

El campo estaba en todo su esplendor, pensó Harry con escoba en mano, velas flotaban esparcidas alrededor de una mesa puesta en la parte baja del campo y otras rodeando los aros dándole un toque surrealista, y arriba, justo en el centro alguien montado a escoba, y los rayos de la luna recortaban su cuerpo haciendo brillar esa pálida piel y esecabello… _rubio._

Vio como se acercaba apenas y con una mueca de suficiencia dijo:

-2 de 3 Potter- y con eso se volvió a elevar.

Harry no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, claro, uno a uno a por la snitch, y como si del juego más importante de su vida fuese, ya estaba frente al rubio.

-Cuando quieras- dijo con una mirada resuelta.

Observo como Malfoy sacaba una caja negra del bolsillo de su pantalón y la abría, era una snitch, pero esta era diferente, era, plateada.

Y como si Malfoy supiera que era lo que pensaba le respondió.

-Platino, y si, las líneas que ves son del oro mágico más puro que hayas conocido.

La pelotita tenía su encanto, los hilillos de oro que la rodeaban, parecían pretender cuidarla, las alas eran del mismo platino, pero las puntas estaban bañadas en oro, al parecer, un poco más fino.

-Es… bella, pero, es hora de _jugar.- _repuso con una pequeña mueca.

-Así sea pues- y con un fluido movimiento Malfoy soltó la snitch, como si estuvieran sincronizados después de unos segundos de espera, fueron a por ella.

La pequeña alada se perdió al instante en el oscuro cielo, pero ahora Harry entendía también el porqué de las velas, eran para poder encontrar con algo más de facilidad la pelota, en eso, observo que Malfoy caía en picada y supo que si no se daba prisa, sería derrotado, pronto alcanzo a Malfoy y se encontraban hombro con hombro tratando de alcanzarla, entonces Harry estiro el brazo y Malfoy lo hizo segundos después, estaban cerca de la capa de velas flotantes y la snitch revoloteaba cerca de una de ellas, se encontraban a unos metros de ella cuando… ascendió tan rápido que los chicos apenas y tuvieron tiempo de curvarse y ascender junto a ella, se perdió de vista y comenzaron a dar vueltas por la cancha para poder observarla, y en eso Harry la vio justo a su izquierda y no perdió el tiempo, giro sobre sí mismo y fue tras ella, la pelota seguía quieta, esperando, y Harry sabia que en el momento en que llegara a ella se iría volando velozmente, así que la rodeo y pudo ver como Malfoy se dirigía hacia él con decisión, pero Harry fue más rápido.

-Mía-dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de decepción de Malfoy.

Sin gran ceremonia la volvió a soltar y Malfoy le dio un asentimiento con lo cual los dos fueron a por ella de nuevo, Malfoy llevaba cara de fiera determinación, Harry se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha, a la altura de los postes, mientras que Malfoy se encontraba a la mitad de ellos, entonces, otra vez la snitch hizo acto de presencia y ambos se fueron como locos tras ella, el moreno estaba cerca, estiro la mano casi sentía el aleteo cosquilloso de las alas de la pelotita cuando una mano se cernió en ella.

-_Mía- _dijo con deleite Malfoy, con una voz muy sensual y eso a Harry le incomodo, pero de _otra _manera.

- hmpf… bien, pero _aun _no me ganas, suéltala ya- y con eso, Malfoy la soltó con una mueca maliciosa.

Con una patada, se elevaron tras ella, Harry pudo observar como Malfoy sonreía al pasar zigzagueando las velas, era una sonrisa de _verdad, _no las muecas maliciosas y de satisfacción que le conocía, se embobo notablemente ya que por poco y no se da cuenta de que tenia la snitch frente a sí, y con solo estirar la mano, la tomo, sonrió y se paro en medio de la cancha, al parecer Malfoy noto que se movía y lo siguió.

-Que pasa Potter, ¿no será una táctica para ganarme la snitch?- le pregunto con _otra_ de sus muecas irónicas.

-En realidad-extendió la mano- ya es mía- vio como la sorpresa se revelaba en esos tormentosos ojos grises.

-Bien-el moreno le observo buscar entre sus bolsillos y vio que sacaba otra vez la caja negra que portaba la snitch- métela ahí- Harry la guardo y observo como mágicamente un pequeño lazo con moño color verde se cernía sobre la cajita y esta se ajustaba hasta dar la apariencia de un regalo-…porque es tuya.

Harry por poco deja caer la caja al piso de la sorpresa, "un regalo… para… mi", no sabía que decir, o que hacer, sentía que sus mejillas ardían y que de pronto hacia demasiado frio.

-Yo… ¿Por qué?-consiguió al fin.

-Porque es tu regalo de San Valentín- contesto como si nada.

-¿Y… las rosas, esto, bueno…es real?- pregunto apenas subiendo la mirada para toparse con aquellos ojos grises, tenía miedo, pero estaba feliz, esa pequeña felicidad dependía de aquel chico frente a él

Malfoy se acerco a él, sus narices chocaban y todo se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente ahí y Harry casi cierra los ojos, sino fuese por la pequeña oración que salió de la boca del otro.

-La cena se enfría- Harry sitio como de pronto, el calor que lo rodeaba con la presencia de Malfoy se transformaba en un frio aterrador.

-Si- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Al llegar a la mesa se quedo sin palabras, era rectangular, y estaba cubierto por un mantel blanco bordado con hilos de oro y plata, con la luz de las velas que había alrededor de esta, le daban un toque surrealista y de ensueño, las sillas eran de roble con el asiento y respaldo acolchonados con un suave tono pastel, la vajilla era de un suave color roseado rodeados en sus extremos con lo que parecía plata, los cubiertos eran de la misma, mientras las copas brillaban increíblemente así que supuso eran de cristal.

Harry vio como Malfoy tomaba una campanilla y tocaba, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, estaba a punto de decirle que dejara de hacer el tonto, cuando en los platos apareció una tapa redondeada hacia arriba, seguramente, cubriendo el aperitivo.

-espero y te agrade- le sonrió Malfoy, y Harry volvió a quedar prendado de esa linda sonrisa.

El moreno destapo su plato y descubrió por cómo se veían, unos apetecibles canapés de queso y aceitunas, tomo su tenedor y ensarto uno, al instante le llego el exquisito sabor del queso y el agridulce de la aceituna, sabia simplemente, delicioso.

-Te encanto, bien. Temí que no fuese de tu agrado-dijo el rubio con un tono de voz algo relajado.

-Bueno esto es _exquisito _Malfoy, no tienes porque preocuparte.

-Llámame Draco-dijo para sorpresa del otro, pero enseguida se repuso.

-Solo si tú me llamas Harry- replico con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien, _Harry, ¿_quieres vino?

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Harry no sabía que esperar, después de la cena, Malfoy se había quedado pensativo viendo hacia el cielo, las estrellas parecían ser más interesantes que su compañía, suponía el, pero es que ver a Malfoy tan…_no él,_ se le perdonaba el no hablar, y cuando pensó que podría seguir perdiéndose en su hermosura, hablo.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- fue apenas un murmullo pero, Harry entendió.

-No es necesario que digas nada, solo… escúchame- pido Malfoy aun con su mirada perdida al infinito- yo…- dio un suspiro, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, se dirigían directamente a los suyos, perforándole- eh estado pensando, en como ha pasado esto, quiero decir, como fue que llegue a enamorarme como un loco de ti, y la única respuesta fiable que eh encontrado es, que entre el amor y el odio hay una delgada línea, pero que entre el odio y el amor más delgada es aun, así que… solo me dije, ¿desde cuándo pienso tanto en él?, ¿Por qué no dejo de hablar de él?, ¿Qué diablos tiene él?

Se quedo pensativo y Harry no podía seguir soportando su mirada, pero, otra vez le sorprendió, al hablarle en el mismo tono suave y relajado.

-Y lo supe, supe que no dejaba de pensar en ti por tu terquedad y tu presencia, no dejo de hablar de ti porque te admiro y te tomo por un igual y que la única forma que tengo para hacerlo es, hablando mal de ti, no importa; y que tú tienes ese algo que me hace _sentir_ mucho muy diferente a que cualquier otro hace, es ese maldito heroísmo gryffindor que les acompaña hasta el fin, supongo.

El moreno no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, que al parecer del otro, fue una linda melodía.

-Yo… aun no puedo creer que me digas esto…-contesto del mismo modo- ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde cuarto, y…si lo sé, pero fue cuando entendí eso del maldito valor gryffindors ¿sabes? Cuando por fin puede _entender _que podría perderte…

-Hace tanto ya ¿no?, pues, será a esa cosa maldita de gryffindors pero creo que yo me eh enamorado de ti en catorce días de febrero.

Y en ese momento, la fina mesa que tenían ante ellos desapareció, ante la atónita mirada de Malfoy y Harry corto la distancia que aun les separaba.

-yo te amo, Draco, creo… que merecemos nuestra oportunidad…- y salvó la distancia que tanto anhelaba quitar -le besó dulcemente- un beso tranquilo, de alguien quien se sabe enamorado y…_correspondido._

**HxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxHxDxH**

Al otro lado del campo, en la grade de Ravenclaw, 5 sombras se distinguían.

-Ves, te dije que no estaba loca, gracias por tu ayuda-dijo muy emocionada Hermione.

-Vale, vale-Pansy se hizo la desentendida- yo no eh hecho nada, solo le explique a Draquito que es eso de _amar…_-dijo con una sonrisilla malévola

-Pobre de Malfoy, seguro y vomitó después de tu explicación-si señoras y señores, Ronald Weasley y su acto de presencia.

-Vamos _cariñito, _seguro y se suicida si alguien le diera tu explicación del amor…-Blaise no pudo evitar el golpe que llego a sus costillas.

-Andando pues, supongo que estos dos, no dormirán en toda la noche- se rio por lo bajo Theo.

-Vamos, mañana tendremos mucho que explicar, y una buena recompensa que pagar…- Ron se lamentaba.

-Maldito Wood, ¿quien dijo que las serpientes se encontraban solo en slytherin?- dijeron a coro los pertenecientes a esta casa.

-Hey, que ustedes resultaron más leones que serpientes- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa, que todos los presentes secundaron.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

oh, si lose, lo se. soy muy descuidada, pero con los examenes, que las fichas de la uni y bla bla bla, casi no tengo tiempo. SORRY XDDDDDDDDD, ojala y les haya gustado, mi queridisima, beta ayudo sobre el regalo y la cita de harry y draco, si gracias !!!! y mi queridisima marpesa fa-neli, si ella escribira una continuacion, y yo una suya, sip, su historia se llama enlace quimico y si la quieren leer, tienen que ir a mi perfil y ahi esta su cuenta!!!!, gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer este remedito de one-shot XP.....

**REVIEW?**


End file.
